Talk:Time Chamber Access/@comment-44244486-20191108145941
The HTC is great, definitely worth it, and is just plain out awesome. However, it does have a few issues, like some bugs and other things that probably need to be fixed. Bug / Glitch / Development Problems: 1. There's a bug / glitch where Goku does afterimage strike, and he gets stuck in the move where he's constantly just teleporting around and you can't do anything to hit him, and even if you do he just continues moving. He can even do kamehameha's while this glitch is happening, and it doesn't fix the problem. Sometimes the problem fixes itself, where if you're close enough to the building in the HTC Goku kind of resets and the problem goes away, but one time I was too far away and had to leave and rejoin the HTC at the risk of losing access to it for the day to be able to get my training in the game done. 2. This probably somewhat relates to problem 1. Sometimes in the game, if you have a shaky internet or your internet is just buggy, sometimes it stops for a mere second and then comes back on. Well, when that happens, you lose connection to roblox and get kicked. Now, when that happens, and you're in the HTC, it's bad because sometimes theres a bug where you might not even be half way into your training session, but when you rejoin to continue the training session, it says your time is up. I don't know why the game glitches into thinking your 40 minutes is up, but it's an annoying problem, especially on a weekend where I only have 2 or 3 sessions I can do from Friday - Sunday. 3. Sometimes, you are fighting for so long that you end up far away from the building in the HTC. This is a problem because if you're having the glitch in problem 1, you can't try and get Goku to reset or anything like that. If Goku resets at any point in the fight for any reason, it's annoying trying to figure out which direction he's coming back from. My suggestion is add two markers into the HTC: One marker on the HTC building so you can always see where it is, and 2: A marker on Goku so you know where he's at. Normal Problems / Some Suggestions 1. There should be higher forms for EXP so that the HTC is still useful above level 400. Why? Because even though it's worth it up until level 400, that's 750 Robux that you can no longer really use or get the most of if you're above level 400, and the EXP isn't that great anymore. As I said before, you spent 750 Robux on this gamepass, and it's good, but then you can't really use it anymore because the guy doesn't give enough EXP anymore to level you up better than something else you can just do normally in the game. I think this is a pretty big flaw, because if you're spending Robux on this, it shouldn't just get to a point where it's useless, especially if it's almost $10 worth of Robux. So I believe something needs to be added to make it better. 2. Make it so that there's different "seasons" in the HTC, kind of like in the anime. It gets boringly bland to have it just be a constant white for a background. If there's seasons, it makes the HTC more fun to be in. Generally you're just punching Goku, but if you have obsticles like large glaciers are stuff like that, it would be much more fun and enjoyable. Other than that, I don't really have any other suggestions. The HTC is already great, but it does have areas that could use improving on. The gamepass is worth it, but there is a few things as I said before that could be improved upon.